Mushroom Fighter : Q&A
by Marioandgoku101
Summary: First Question and Answers There'll be fights shocking reveals and great Studies Enjoy *Chapter 1 Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:we does not own wwe,DBZ,Mario,Kirby,Sonic,Or Legend of zelda,they all own to their orignal owners and Vince Mcmahon.

**Brandon**:If we did own it,jerich would make goku and bulma get married and vegeta and chichi get married!

Jericho gives him a ''I'm going to kill you'' look.

''Ok ok,chill just saying.''

Walks away.

''Live from Ann Arbor,Michigan it's the first ever Q&A!''

A Recording of a crowd cheering is heard.

Jericho dressed as _Macho Man Randy Savage _Jumps into the screen.

''Well let me tell you something man,i am the macho man and i'm gonna get ya!,as i'm been in several Slim jim Commarshals,defeat tons of wwe legends,and been world champion more than once times,Dig it!''

''For the several time,randy savage is dead.'' Said Brandon coming from out of the carinets.

''I know it's...it..it..It's so sad'' Cried Jericho sobbing into the mixed colored costume.

Brandon Pats Jericho on the back ''There,there jericho,you need some alone time to get over this''

Two security guards walks jericho to his dressing room.

The Scene is back to the colorful background Jericho and Brandon sitting on red couch and deandre sitting on the blue couch chair with the extended part up.

''Welcome everyone to the first ever Question and anwsers also known as Q&A'' Said Jericho Happily with blue jeans,and black shirt with stone cold steven austin skull logo on it.

''Yep and we got you a great Show here you tonight'' Said Brandon with his signature grey jordan jacket on and black jeans.

''And when are you guys doing to leave so Ichigo and i can kill everyone else?'' Said DeAndre Hoping to kill the other guest.

Brandy And Jerry looks at each other and brandon has boxing gloves and jericho has a Ice flower and turns into Ice jericho.

Jericho Gives a Stern look ''Weird Kid, anyway let's get our first guest Mario and Goku''

Goku And Mario Walks in and gives a hand-shake or hugs brandon and jericho.

Jericho smiles brightly ''It's great to you guys here.''

''It's great to be here.'' Mario Said with a thumbs up.

Goku Looks around confused ''Hey, i have a question?''

''Sure What is it?''

''Where That other guy?''

Brandon And Jericho look at each other ''OOOh'' Both of them laughs ''Oh, you don't have to worry about him!''

''Why?''

The Scene Switches to DeAndre Breaking his foot out of the ice berg he was in with a rock.

''Okay Guys _Freeze Tag_ literally is over, now let's get to the show!'' DeAndre Looks around in realize his in a dungeon with a steel chair,a steel door he pervent him from escaping,a skeleton in the corner,and a Hanged Skeleton _[Possibly Sucide] _

''Guys?'' DeAndre Said softly ''Guyy?'' DeAndre said Alittle bit loud ''GUY!?'' DeAndre Said Loudly.

**Note**:End of chapter 1 stay tune for the next scene!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: **We don't own anything all rights go to Nintendo and **Akira Toriyama

*Jericho,Brandon smiles as goku has a curious look*

Jericho: Yeah his just taking a break.

Goku:*Gives a stern look* oooook.

Brandon: So Mario how is the mushroom kingdom?

Mario: Well bowser is still a problem and princess peach is fine.

Jericho: Okay,Goku hey you ever thought that vegeta hates you?

Goku: No,He just hates when i'm being annoying.

Jericho: *Lowers voice* Like all the thing.

Goku: What?

Jericho: Nothing.

Brandon: Well let's see if you are right,vegeta come on out!

*Vegeta walks in gives goku a mad face when sits down near brandon*

*Tape-recorded Audience Boos*

Vegeta: What was that?

Mario: What was what?

Vegeta: I heard booing.

Jericho: Oh that's just _The_ audience from our box theater booing you.

Vegeta: OK.

Goku: Hi vegeta!

Vegeta: Kararot i'm not in the mood to talk to you.

Goku: Why?

Vegeta: You annoy me.

Goku: I do?

Vegeta: Indeed,all of the time.

Goku:*Put his head down sadly* oh.

Brandon: Oh vegeta what's your problem?

Vegeta: I'm mad at that women!

Brandon: Who?Bulma?

Vegeta: Yes,and she wouldn't like me get any!

Brandon: Get what?

*Vegeta whrispers to brandon*

Brandon:*disgusted look*Oh that's-

Jericho: Don't care!So vegeta's mad at Bulma and goku,What a suprise!

Mario:Sarcasm are we?

Jericho: Yep.

Brandon: Ok guest,Knuckles the echidna!

Vegeta: No!I hate that guy and his stupid copy-cat attitude!

Jericho: Too Bad!

*Knuckles and Sonic walks in the shakes hand with brandon and jericho then sits down*

Sonic: Hey! *Waves to the audience*

Brandon: Why is sonic with knuckles?I thought we would have one guest per Entrance!

Jericho: It was better to have them both.

Knuckles: So what is it you want to talk about?

Jericho: Question and Answer!I'll start reading the first letter

**Brandcuz/Sonicrocks** (Brandon) : Knuckles who is the worst villain you dealed with?

Knuckles: Easy Eggman and bowser they both are terrible!

Someone: I heard that!

Jericho: Who's there!?

Someone: No one.

Goku: I sense great power!

*Jumping in the stage bowser and bowser jr appears*

Bowser: You thought a villain wasn't going to appear,Well you thought wrong.

Brandon: OK you put the a bad guy here?

Jericho: Idk,all i know is that i'm making money of this!

Goku: I think it's time for another question.

Jericho: Good idea

Mariobro31: vegeta? well you spar with me?

Vegeta: No,You won't even be a contest!

Jericho: Meanie!,Anyway

Monkeybotduelist: Goku? did you hate chichi?

Goku: If i say yes she'll hit me,so no.

Jericho *Clicks tongue* Poor goku.

Brandon: It's no his fault she's a demon! *Chichi appear behind him* I mean she's a women!*Chichi walks away*

Warrior: How Old are you goku?

Goku:55 years old.

Jericho: Anyway that's all for now remember to review question and you'll be answered by a chararcter!

**Look forward to the next chapter and review or follow us and favorite me and have a nice day! BYE!**


End file.
